Temperance tries an Angel
by WAG2002
Summary: Booths knows what did this, he knows those mark, but it cant be, cant it? Not here. He's kept a secret for such a long time, will his friends handle the truth.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a little story i have been playing with for a while. Hope you like the way it starts...please R&R_

* * *

The sun was setting on a particular slow Friday and Doctor Temperance Brenan and Special Agent Seely Booth sat at the counter at The Crown Diner. Booth drank his second cup of coffee and yawned "You know Bones, we don't get many days like today"  
Bones looked puzzled "There are many days like today"  
"Okay" Booth smiled "Let me be more specific, when was the last time we had a quiet day? No murders, no bodies, just a normal day at work? I even managed to clear my desk of paperwork"  
"You may not have had bodies, but I have had some very exciting remains to examine" Bones said with a smile "I have been examining remains from the Cold Case storage"  
Booth just smiled "have I told you lately that I love you?"  
"You have yes, this morning I believe" Bones said matter of factly

Booth just laughed, he really did love Bones. He hadn't felt like this is a very long time, he still wasn't certain he deserved to feel like this. Seeley Booth had done many bad things in his long life, but he hoped his time with the FBI had started to make amends.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were driving home when the phone call came "Booth…okay…we're on our way"  
"You know what I said about a slow day? Forget it" He sighed.  
"I take it we have a case?"  
"That we do, interesting one by the sound of things"  
Booth swung the car around and headed for the crime scene, a horrid feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"What we got?" Booth said as he approached Cam and Hodges, who were already at the crime scene., arguing as usual  
"A mystery" Cam said standing up "male.."  
"Clearly" Said Bones as she bent down to examine the body "mid to late 30's…  
"33 actually" Cam said handing over his wallet to Booth "the mystery is the lack of blood"  
"Look at his neck" Hodges says gently moving the victim head to the side "puncture marks suggest he bleed out, but where's the blood?" He almost sounded exciting.

Seely Booth looked at the body, he knew what it looked like, he knew those marks and he hoped that he was wrong. Not here, not now. Anything but that.

* * *

As Booth circled the body he listened to all the squints. They talked about how death had not been pleasant, how the victim had bled out, probably through the neck wound and how the killer must be a monster. How could anyone inflict such torture on another human being? He heard their words and nodded in the correct places, but he knew all this, he had seen all this before.

Out the corner of his eye he saw a young blonde girl. It couldn't be? How could it be her?

"Angel?" She whispered. It was so quiet, not even the people standing near her would have heard it, but she knew he would. If it was him of course, she knew it was him, it had to be him, but how could it be?

He looked directly at her, just briefly and nodded. If you weren't looking for it, you would miss it. But she knew that was for her. It was him, it really was Angel.

"Booth?" Brenan's voice pulled him back to reality.  
"Yep" He said like there was nothing wrong, he helped Bones up "Bag and tag boys" he said aloud, taking one more glance at his past before walking with Bones to their car.

He dropped Bones off at the Jeffersonian before heading to the FBI building. It was getting late, it was almost 6pm which was late for a Friday, so the building would be quite, that was what he needed right now. He needed time to think.

Booth took out a cell phone, one he had been given for emergencies, one he hoped he would never have to use. He called the only number saved to the device. "Hello buffy…."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Brennan, Dr Camile Saroyan, Dr Jack Hodges and Daisy Wick all studied the body.  
"You can't tell me it doesn't look like vampires?" Hodges said.  
"That is very unlikely Doctor Hodges vampires are from folk lore" Daisy said "most of the manifestations can be easily explained, for example, people used to drink blood if they were anaemic, though they probably never called it anaemia…"  
"Thank you Daisy" Cam interrupted "let's just concentrate on the facts"

Angela joined them then "well those marks on the neck are definitely teeth marks, very distinctive teeth mark, but he was definitely bitten"  
"See" Hodges said almost jumping up and down.  
"Slow down sweetie. They look human, but nothing like I've seen before"

Angel showed them her finding on the big screen "This is a normal set of adult teeth" she pulled up a computer image "and this is our wound". The second image was similar to the first but with many subtle changes. "Look how long the canines and first premolar are. That's not natural."  
"Surgery?" Cam asked.  
"Possibly, you'd need to ask a cosmetic dentist"  
"See Vampire" Hodges said again.  
"It is a plausible explanation" Brennan said. Everyone looked at her "Not in the way Doctor Hodges is thinking, but there are cases of people believing themselves to be vampires and performing certain rituals to authenticate there believes"

After what seemed like a very long silence Cam spoke "anyway, are we any closer on were the missing blood went?"

"If you would like to follow me back to the platform" It was Hodges turn to show off now, "there was a sticky residue round the wound mainly saliva, but, with a good healthy dose of Snake Venom from the Vipera Aspis."  
"Snake venom?" Cam questioned  
"Oh yes!"  
"How does snake venom and saliva get mixed together?"  
"Hey I just find it, Booth can figure out the rest"

Right on queue Booth entered the lab with a young blond woman. "Wait here" he told her.  
"When I have ever done anything you told me?" she said following him to his annoyance.  
"Please?"  
"Fine"

Booth joined the other on the platform "I know it's late,and we all want to go home, so i'll make this quick." he said, sounding very tired  
"His name is Leo Viber from Rome, he won't be missed and I need all your notes on the case"  
"Booth? That is highly irregular" Bones said.  
He looked so tired "please Bones, just trust me"  
"You know I trust you, I am sure there is a very good reason for it"  
"thank you" he turned to Cam "have you done any tests or any enquiries outside the Jeffersonian?"  
"No, we're the only people who know about it." Cam said indicting the small group who stood around the body.  
"Good" Booth breathed a sigh of relieve.

The blonde girl started tapping her foot.  
Booth dropped his head, took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't about to ruin everything he had worked so hard for "There is someone I need you all to meet" Booth said "This is Miss Buffy Summer"

"Don't forget me, Peaches" Said a very tall very blonde and very British man as he strolled through the double doors to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

All eyes turned to the new arrival.  
"His name is not Peaches" Said Brenan  
"It's a long story" Booth said "What are you doing here?"  
"Easy" Buffy said stepping in front of Spike "we're here to help, remember?"  
"What is your area of expertise?" Brenan asked.  
Buffy and Spike looked puzzled.  
"If you are here to help with this murder, what is your area of expertise?"  
Spike smiled "They don't know, do they?"  
"No, and they wouldn't have done if you hadn't left me this" Booth said indicating the body on the table  
"He's not one of mine, don't do that anymore, purely blood bank for me, 'aint that right Buff?"  
"It's true Angel, he's not bitten anyone is years" Buffy said

"Excuse me, are we missing something?" Cam said "you bite people?"  
"Sure do sweet thing, well used to anyway, it's a long story" Spike said moving closer to Cam  
"spike!"  
"Sorry Buffy" Spike pouted before turning to Booth, "don't you hate it when the Missus tell you off in public?"  
Anger flashed across Booths face.  
"Guess she didn't tell you that bit either, did she?" Spike bragged.

Buffy's phone rang "Giles…yep we're here…you'll never guess who we bumped into….okay….I think so…hold on a sec"  
"Angel, sorry, Booth, can we take it all now?"  
Booth looked at the squints "How long to get together everything you have on this guy?"  
Cam could see the torment in Booths eyes "ten minutes, why?"  
"It's complicated."  
"…ten minutes?...yeah….okay…laters." Buffy hung up "the watchers will be her soon"  
"Booth, why are handing over our finding to these people?" Cam asked.  
"Because it's best for everyone if you forget about this" Booth answered  
"It is impossible to forget anything" Bones said "I would like a proper explanation Booth". He could see the hurt in her eyes.  
Booth approached Bones "You know I love you don't you?"  
"You tell me every day"  
"Just keep an open mind, okay?"

Temperance Brenan could have argued the fact that you cannot open a brain and that learning something new has nothing to do opening a brain. She had never seen Booth like this before, she had seen him angry, she had seen him hurt and she had seen him frustrated, but this was different. There was something in Booths eyes that she hadn't seen before; she was worried for him, "Okay Booth" she said "I trust you."

"WOW, did you see that?!" Hodges said "The body moved"  
"You are imagining things Dr Hodges" Daisy said "He is most definitely dead"  
"That doesn't stop everyone" Spike said.

The body of Leo Viber sat up, his face disfigured. Daisy screamed, Hodges said 'Cool' and Cam silently backed away.  
"Angel!" Buffy shouted throwing a small wooden stick his way, Booth grabbed it and staked the vampire before anyone could really understand what was happening.  
"Dude!" Hodges stated "what was that?"  
He had reacted so quickly, for a second he forgot who he was, "That is something I never wanted any of you to see"  
"Did you see those teeth?" Angela exclaimed "perfect match to his neck wound"  
Buffy stepped close to everyone "He was a vampire, they suck your blood, you suck there blood, it's a whole bloody sucking thing"  
"Don't make it sound so crude" Spike sounded hurt "It's a beautiful, tasty thing really"  
All eyes turned to Spike  
"Did you do this?" Hodges had gone from mild awe to mildly scared.  
"Nah, I've not turned anyone in years" he said "don't even bite anymore, unless you ask nicely" he added with a wicked grin.

Bones walked around the table, looking at the pile of ash that that now covered the table. "I have many questions" she said  
"I know Bones, and I'm sorry" Booth was not expecting the question that left Bones' lips  
"Why the snake venom?" she asked  
"Pardon?"  
"During our tests in the wound, we found snake venom, why?"  
"A body has just turned to dust before your eyes and you're worried about snake venom?" Booth said, almost smiling.  
"Yes" She said "a body is made from many chemical elements, and when highly heated or crushed under great pressure would turn to ash. I have seen this is the lost tribes I have studied. Some cultures even used the crushed bones to bake with or drink, they thought it gave then extra strength"  
"Bones for bread. Been there, very therapeutic" Buffy mumbled, Spike and Booth both smiled, "it's a long story" Buffy added.

The four members of the Watchers council came and went with military precision.

"I think we need to talk" Booth said heading for Brenan's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth paced in front of the desk while everyone took a seat, except Spike and Buffy who stood by the door.  
Cam was the first to speak "Care to explain why I just handed all the evidence over to these, these watchers?"  
Booth sighed, "It's a long story, one I had hoped to forget about" he looked at Bones "I try to be a good man…"  
"You are Booth"  
"But I'm not…"  
"Here we go again, tortured soul, greater good blardy blardy blah" Spike interrupted  
Buffy punched spike, hard "don't listen him, you are a good MAN booth, you always were"  
"You two had a thing" Daisy almost shouted "it's so obvious now"  
"Daisy!" Angela scolded.  
"It was a lifetime ago" Buffy said "Booth was literally a different person"  
Bones looked shocked, but only for a second "I want the truth"

Booth took a deep breath, even now he could feel, and hear, all the blood pumping around that small office. There was a time when he would have loved it, revelled in it, but not now, not when the people he loved most might run from him.

"Hodges" he smiled "it's pretty obvious by now that you were right, it was a vampire"  
Hodges tried to lighten the mood "King of the lab!"  
"They stay away from DC most of the time, far too many demons to deal with…"  
"…other demons?"  
"That's is a very long story Cam" Booth wanted to keep it short "And I'm here, vampires tend not to like me"  
"That's what you get when you kill your own kind mate" Spike said almost laughing "you are looking at the scourge of Europe. We had a right good time back in the day" he said draping an arm around Booths shoulder.  
"That was until he got his soul back" Buffy said. She could have cut the tension in the room with a knife "Angel, Booth was never like that when I knew him"  
"Apart from one little slip"  
"Shut up Spike! Will you try to remember your one of the good guys now" Buffy scolded him  
"Can't even let me reminisce in peace now"  
"I was everything that Spike just said" Booth threw Spikes arm from his shoulder "but it all changed when I got cursed. I fed on a gypsy girl, and her clan cursed me with a soul. When you become a Vampire you have all the memories of the person you once were, but you lose your soul. You have no remorse, no guilt."  
"So you just kill people, for fun?" Daisy said looking a little green.  
Spike moved closer to Daisy "And oh what fun we had!"  
"Yes, so imagine what it was like having a soul thrust upon you again, after hundreds of years."  
"It must have felt like hell" Bones spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever "I can imagine it was not easy"  
"It was, I learnt to life of wild animals, rodents anything that wasn't human" Both shivered at the memories "then a friend showed me Buffy"  
"That's me!" she bounced "I was 15 living in LA and overnight my life changed. 'Into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a Chosen One. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer' and that's me, was me"  
"One girl? That's seem very unfair" Daisy said  
"That's the deal though. After a blew up my school in LA my Mum moved us to California, turns out we were living on a Hellmouth." Buffy could see nothing but blank faces "its like a big neon sign to demons and stuff that's say 'party here'. Anyway that's when I met Angel" she said looking at Booth  
"Ready for the tissues" Spike said sarcastically  
"I wanted to help Buffy, I wanted to protect this little girl. I had a soul and I was trying to make up for my past"  
Spike was getting angsty "get to the good stuff mate" he said becoming very animated "Mr Goody Goody here was having 'fun' with the Buffy and the Scoobies when what do you know, the curse gets broken. Turns out there was a loop hole 'one moment of pure happiness'"  
Buffy and Booth both blushed, Booth looked at Bones "I'm sorry"  
"There is nothing to be sorry about, I had many sexual partners before we got together"  
It took the rest of the room a few seconds to catch up on the conversation. "oh" said Angela.  
"Then Angelus came out to play" Spike continued "we had a lot of catching up to do"  
"Willow, Buffy's friend found the spell to re-curse me and I left. I couldn't be around knowing what I had done, so I moved to LA"  
"Do you remember everything?" Cam asked  
"Yes" It was a simple, yet sad answer "more than I want to"  
"That's when it all changed" Buffy said "Back in Sunnydale we found a way to give the slayer powers to all the girls who could become a slayer, there's so many of us now, all over the world, it's pretty cool"  
"That's when I died, again" Said spike  
"But…." Hodges began  
"Don't, you'll get a headache. Basically, we've all died at least twice" Buffy said shrugging it off like it was nothing.  
"Back in LA things went from bad to worse, The Ancient Demons wanted the world back and we didn't really stand a chance"  
"We would have heard about something like that, wouldn't we?" Cam was getting confused.  
"Remember the earthquake? That was us, we did so much damage and lost so many good people…" Booth left the sentence hanging in the air.  
"But they won" said Buffy "I don't know how, but they did and here we all are"  
"They?" asked Bones "you were not alone?"  
"There were 6 of us, against pretty much everything from hell. I called in a pretty big favour that day" Booth said, he turned to Buffy "The Powers That Be owed me one"  
"Gotta love The Power That Be, not" she said.  
"The who?" Angela asked.  
"The force that controls everything" Hodges said "I knew there had to be something"  
"It's more complicated than that, they're not good or bad, but they do keep the balance. If the Demons had won then the powers of darkness would be greater, so good had to win, the only down side was that I would be sacrificed"

"As far as we knew he was dead" Spike said "Angel, protector of the innocent, died in the Big Battle"  
"Me and my sister moved to Rome, Spike joined us later"  
"Don't say it like that Pet, you love having me around" he tried to sound seductive "and against, and under"  
"Spike!" Buffy scolded him again  
"What can I say" Spike address the whole room "she likes a little monster in her man"  
Buffy threw a stake at Spike chest, missing his heart.  
"Now now pet, don't me like that" he said "we can play later"  
"Aaargh, one of these day Spike"  
"Promises promises"

"Anyway" Booth said, he didn't need to or want to think about Spike with Buffy "After the battle I woke up as a Ranger in hospital, I knew who I was, who I had been, but there were all these new memories as well."

"So are you Booth or Angel?" Daisy asked. All eyes turned to her "What? I want to know"  
"I'm both. I remember everything, from when I was born as Liam in 18th century Ireland to waking up in hospital as Seely Booth"  
"Do you still drink blood?" Daisy was getting curious.  
"Daisy!" Angela scolded.  
"It's okay Angela" Both said, resting on the edge of the desk "I'll answer what I can, I'm glad you know. No I don't need blood anymore"  
"Do you have super vampire skills" asked Hodges "like in the movies?"  
"Bloody movies" he mutters under his breath "just the normal things faster, stronger and better hearing, but without the blood I'm not as fast as, say Spike, not unless I have blood"  
"You just said you don't need blood" even Cam was starting to look pale now.  
"I don't need it, but, my body wouldn't reject it either"  
"Can you still put the game face on?" Spike said vamping out and stopping Booth from answering. He dives at Bones, causing a change reaction around the room. Some were horrified, some fascinated and one almost fainted. Without thinking, Booth grabbed Spike and slammed him to the floor "leave her alone" he growled.  
"That's my boy" Spike said.

Booth stood up and realised his face had changed, Bones stood up and walked over to him, he tried to move his head, he didn't want Bones to see him like this.  
"Fascinating" she said, as she ran a hand down the side of his face "structure change, brow ridges, elongated canines, but…" she said looking him in the eyes "it's still you"

Booths changed his face back and took Bones in his arms, "I love you, both" he whispered in her ear.  
Bones pulled back and look at him, "how?"  
Booths smile said it all "I can hear the heartbeat"


End file.
